Chicago (manga)
Viz Media | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Betsucomi | first = November 2000 | last = May 2001 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a near-future action manga written by Yumi Tamura. It was published by Shogakukan in ''Betsucomi from November 2000 to May 2001 and collected in two bound volumes under the Flower Comics imprint. It is licensed in North America by Viz Media, which serialized it in Animerica Extra. Overview It is the middle of the 21st century and Tokyo is expanding more and more, filling the ground of Tokyo bay with landfill to make room for the bursting population. But suddenly Tokyo suffers its greatest earthquake since the first quarter of the 20th century, and the landfill liquefies, creating untold damage in the newly made urban area. It is there that the members of Self-Defense Force Rescue Squad Four are sent, to locate survivors and assist in any way possible. But what they dig up is a plot of murder and destruction — one that wipes out nearly the entire squad and leaves its two surviving members, the fierce tomboy Rei and her cool, handsome partner Uozumi, in a fight for their lives well after the rubble from the quake has been cleaned up. There is only one place where they can find the work that keeps them alive, and the support so they can start uncovering the mystery that killed their squad: that's in the south-Shinjuku bar called Chicago. Rescues Inc. Rescue workers Rei and her handsome partner Uozumi are looking for survivors after Tokyo's worst earthquake of the 21st century. But their efforts uncover man-made violence, and they are suddenly attacked and their entire squad murdered. Some secret plot is lurking in the ruins of Tokyo Bay District D, and to find it, Rei and Uozumi must join a privately funded hostage rescue organization run out of a Tokyo bar called Chicago. Now, Rei saves the lives of others while she searches for her own salvation. Characters Squad Four ; : A tomboyish woman who worked for the Rescue Inc. After their partners are murdered, Uozumi is taken to the jail. ;Uozumi : Partner of Rei. ;Mika : Uozumi's girlfriend Chicago Bar ;Shin :A handsome recruit of Chicago Bar who works with Rei and Uozumi in their first mission. He and Rei seem to have romantic feelings. ;JJ :Boss of Jacky's Chicago Bar. ;Scout :He's the man who takes Rei and Uozumi to the Chicago Bar. ; :A big guy who also is the recruit of Chicago. ; :A bald scientist who seems weird. He invents special things. Mission Hostage ; : A boy who was mistaken for Alto, his friend, and was kidnapped under his name by the bandits. He dreams to be a journalist. When he is saved by Rei, he thinks she's a cop and gets a mini-camera to her uniform. But after she returns it to him and tells him not to peep. ;Alto Dejoji : Son of a millionaire. He and Billy belong to the same club, and are in the same photo. It is for this reason that Billy was mistaken for him. External links * Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga fr:Chicago (manga) ja:シカゴ (漫画) tl:Chicago (manga)